


Stay

by Moonstruckidiot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 30 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: (A tiny snapshot thingie which came to mind whilst driving to work this morning)A moment before morning comes





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> What do you call something like this, too short for a drabble, lol. 
> 
> Anyway im currently working on a few longer fics, one Vampire fic, one ABO and the 2nd chapter of my Fae hannibal fic :-)

 

Stay with me until morning comes.

My head on your chest

Our limbs entwined. 

 

The sting of your fingernails,

Bloody, sharp and pleasant,

Will stay with me when we part.

**Author's Note:**

> Im laughing at myself for posting this, :-D i do have a 100 word drabble ill post at some point which tells a little more story but this was interesting to do.


End file.
